The present invention relates to a facsimile device which can improve its image quality, operability and transmission speed, and more particularly to an image processing system suitably used for a facsimile which can learn preference of a user to satisfy him to the full.
Prior arts relative to the image processing system for a facsimile device include taking the histogram of an image to decide a threshold value (JP-A-1-92881), hardware of designating the specific portion of an image (JP-A-1-27319), and deciding the density pattern of an image and a condition to decide a halftone area, thereby improving image quality (JP-A-1-26990).
Further, other prior arts are as follows: a device having a learning function to receive the function information of a destination facsimile in transmission and store it (JP-A-63-54865); a device having means for learning a transmission mode and changing it (JP-A-63-232676); and a method for preventing overflow of storage in the middle of a page in storing the image data to be transmitted in the memory of a facsimile device in a manner of estimating the amount of codes on a next page on the basis of the amount per page.
The prior art listed above has a problem that no concern is given to what degree an operator or user of the fascimile device is satisfied or user's preference is realized so that good balance cannot be taken among image quality, operability and transmission speed.